marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-7642
: Shows part of the first crossover, showing Superman's fist and Spidey on panel. Uatu the Watcher, when showing various Marvel timelines, questions whether Spider-Man's fight with the costume-clad alien took place within this continuity or another. Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans The X-Men and Teen Titans team up to defeat Dark Phoenix (Darkseid creates a copy of Dark Phoenix using residual Phoenix energy where the original Phoenix used her powers), Deathstroke, and Darkseid (shared continuity). There were plans for a second crossover, involving The Cult Of Brother Blood and The Hellfire Club. Batman/Spider-Man In the first one the Joker and Carnage are subject to a new treatment that uses a chip to remove violent impulses, but Carnage's symbiote cures him and he removes the Joker's (although the two don't get along due to the Joker favouring theatrical murder while Carnage prefers simple mass murder). In the second, the two face Ra's Al Ghul and the Kingpin, but Kingpin betrays Ra's and contacts the two heroes to save New York. Batman/Punisher The two take on Jigsaw and the Joker. (Note this wasn't the Bruce Wayne Batman but the fill-in Jean-Paul Valley Batman from the Knightfall saga). Punisher/Batman In this second team-up, the Punisher teams with the real Bruce Wayne Batman. Once again the Joker and Jigsaw are the enemies. Daredevil/Batman Batman and Daredevil join forces against Two-Face and Mr. Hyde. Batman/Daredevil The two battle the Kingpin and Scarecrow. Batman vs The Incredible Hulk Batman encounters Hulk under Joker's control and stops his rampage using a gas bomb. The Shaper of Worlds grants Joker omnipotent powers in exchange for saving his life, but the Hulk and Batman are able to drive the Joker to use his powers so much that his mind nearly collapses. New Avengers/Transformers Megatron's first course of action is to establish a base in the Eastern European country of Latveria and attack the neighboring country of Symkaria knowing the Symkarians would blame the Latverians and likely start a war over the matter. He also stole the Psycho-Prism from Doctor Doom which has the effect of increasing hostile tendencies of nearby humans, which would further escalate tensions. Both the Avengers and Autobots investigate the disturbance. | Residents = * Abomination (Emil Blonsky) * Adolf Hitler * Alan Keever * Alissa Hite * Alpha Flight ** Guardian (James Hudson) * Angela Roth * Anna May-Watson * Aphrodite Ourania * Archie Andrews * Athena Partheno * Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Azar * Bam-Bam * Batman Family ** Alfred Pennyworth ** Batman (Jean-Paul Valley) ** Batman (Bruce Wayne) ** Robin (Dick Grayson) ** Robin (Tim Drake) * Ben Parker * Bernice Beazley * Betty Cooper * Bingo Wilkin * Black Racer (Willie Walker) * Blob-Thing * Bo Derek * Bob Dole * C.I.A. ** Weapon X *** Team X **** David North (Christoph Nord) ***** John Wraith ***** Victor Creed * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * Carnage Symbiote * Cass Rimer * Cassandra Briar * Catherine Ishikawa * Catholic Church ** Sister Maggie Murdock * Chagga * Chaz Molleti * Christina Avery * Coach Kleats * Colonal John Jameson * Dark Phoenix (Jean Grey) * Darkseid (Uxas) * Daily Bugle ** Ben Urich ** Betty Brant ** Glory Grant ** J. Jonah Jameson ** Ned Leeds ** Robbie Robertson * Daily Planet ** Jimmy Olsen ** Lana Lang ** Lois Lane ** Morgan Edge ** Perry White ** Sheila McCorkle ** Steve Lombard * Dan Rather * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * David Hasselhoff * David Letterman * Death * Deathstroke the Terminator (Slade Wilson) * Deb Whitman * Department PSI ** Antonio Giovanni ** Backlash (Col. Marc Slayton) ** Gilbert Branum ** Simon Corbett ** Taboo (Amanda Reed) * DeSaad * Diane Lasalle * Dilton Doiley * Dino Manelli * Doc Samson (Leonard Samson) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octopus) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) * Dolph Lundgren * Doris Urich * Dr. Ashley Kafka * Dr. Doom (Victor von Doom) * Dr. Jeremiah Arkham * Dr. Stephen Timmons * Dracula * Elaine Grey * Elektra Natchios * Elmer Flutesnoot * Elvis Costello (Declan MacManus) * Empress Lilandra * Ethel Muggs * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards * Flash Thompson * Flip Mason * Forsythe Pendleton Jones II * Francis Reed * Frank Castle, Jr. * Fred Andrews * Galactus (Galan) * GCPD ** Detective Harvey Bullock ** Detective Renee Montoya ** Commissioner Jim Gordon * Gen¹³ ** Burnout (Bobby Lane) ** Cat Fairchild ** Freefall (Roxy Spaulding) ** Grunge (Percival Edmund Chang) ** Sarah Rainmaker * George J. Mitchell * George Orwell * Geraldo Rivera * Geraldine Grundy * Gladys Jones * Glider (Heather Hite) * God (Yahweh) * Godzilla * Gracie Allen * Harvey Maxwell * Hedy Wolfe * Helen Hunt * Henny Youngman * Heralds of Galactus ** Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Herschell Gordon Lewis * Highfather (Izaya) * Hiram Lodge * Hot Dog * I.O. ** Gabriel Newman ** Madamoiselle Mirielle Duplessis ** Miles Craven ** Team 7 *** Cole Cash *** Jackson Dane * Jack the Ripper * Jackal (Miles Warren) * James Dean * Jesus Christ * Jigsaw (Billy Russo) * Jimmy Navarone * Job * Jodi Slayton * Joe Chill (Joseph Chilton) * Joel McGinnis * John Grey * John Lynch * Jonathan Kent * Jor-El * Josie McCoy * Jughead Jones * Ka-Zar (Kevin Plunder) * Karen Page * Katy Keene * Killer Moth (Drury Walker) * Leader (Samuel Sterns) * Lee Harvey Oswald * Leni Zauber * Leroy Lodge * Lex Luthor * Lightray (Solis) * Lisa Castle * Louise Kasady * Luke Tango * Maggie Farrell's Father * Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) * Mahatma Gandhi * Makoto ** Hyaku ** Masao ** Teru * Maria Castle * Martha Kent * Martha Wayne * Marty Tollin * Mary of Nazareth * Mary Andrews * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * Mary Parker * May Parker * May Reilly-Parker * Mayor Armand Krol * Mayor Jerimiah Glibb * Melody Valentine * Metron * Michael Cray * Micro Chip (David Lieberman) * Millie Collins * Moose Mason * Moses * Mr. Hyde (Calvin Zabo) * Mr. Svenson * Ms. Li * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Nelson, Murdock and Sharpe ** Foggy Nelson ** Razor Sharpe * Noah * Norman Mailer * Nu'Chaka * NYPD ** Detective Joseph Labianca ** Sergeant Labianca * Officer Kip Burland * Oliver Stone * Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) * Oni-Makoto * Order of St. Dumas ** St. Dumas * Orion * Orson Welles * Orville Baker * Parasite (Maxwell Jensen) * Patsy Walker * Paul Hite * Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) * Peter DeNyse * Phil Chang * Phoenix Force * Pop Tate * Pope John Paul II (Karol Wojtyla) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * President Bill Clinton * President John F. Kennedy * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky * Quasimodo * Quentin Tarantino * Radioactive Spider * Ralson's Foods ** Tony Short * Ravok the Ravager * Red Fever (Mel Jay) * Reggie Mantle * Rhino (Alexei Sytsevich) * Richard Parker * Robert Louis Stevenson * Roger Mudd * Ronnie Lodge * Roscoe Kasady * Rush Limbaugh * S.T.A.R. Labs ** Dr. Jenet Klyburn * Sabrina Spellman * Sal Maroni * Sam Biren * Sargent Scott Pansky * Savage Land Mutates ** Amphibius ** Barbarus ** Brainchild ** Equilibrius ** Gaza ** Lorelei (Lani Ubanu) ** Lupo ** Sauron (Karl Lykos) * Santa Claus * Satan * Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) * Seward Trainer * Shalla-Bal * Shanna the She-Devil (Shanna O'Hara) * Shaper of Worlds * Shi (Ana Ishikawa) * Shield (Joe Higgins) * Shiro Ishikawa * Sir Lancelot * Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) * Steven Spielberg * Sung Li * Supergirl (Linda Danvers) * Superman (Clark Kent) * Taboo Symbiote * Teen Titans ** Changeling (Gar Logan) ** Cyborg (Victor Stone) ** Kid Flash (Wally West) ** Raven ** Starfire (Princess Koriand'r) ** Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) * Terry Long * The Burglar * The Cabal ** Pike * The Joker * The Ridddler (Edward Nashton) * Thomas Wayne * Thor (Pre-Ragnarok) * Thor (Thor Odinson) * Tony Bressi * Trigon * Two-Face (Harvey Dent) * Tyrax * United States Air Force ** Gen. Thunderbolt Ross * United States Army ** Ike Eisenhower ** Junior Juniper * Valeria * Valerie * Vice President Al Gore * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Venom Symbiote * Waldo Weatherbee * Walter Cronkite * Watcher (Ecce) * Wendy Miro * WFET ** Amy Springer * William Shakespeare * Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) * Wotan * X'Hal * X-Men ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Gambit (Remy LeBeau) ** Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Rogue (Anna Marie) ** Sprite (Kitty Pryde) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Wolverine (Logan) * Youngblood ** Badrock (Thomas McCall) ** Knightsabre (Mikey Graves) ** Shaft (Jeff Terrell) * Zabu Other Residents Algie (Earth-7642) Algie was a member of the rival gang of Red Fever who was called by Ernie after he got the tip from Scooter that Red Fever was in Riverdale and ultimately he clashed with the whole gang against the Punisher. Ally (Earth-7642) Ally and her twin sister Jenny were the daughters of James, a technology supply warehouse owner, whose pictures were in his wallet and to which Mr. Hyde said he could go to find them just to scare James before killing him. Anderson (Earth-7642) Agent Anderson of Department PSI accompanied Agent Hooper and Agent Westwood to John F. Kennedy International Airport, where they picked up Agent Reed and Colonel Marc Slayton. Andy (Earth-7642) Andy was a member of the rival gang of Red Fever who was called by Ernie after he got the tip from Scooter that Red Fever was in Riverdale and ultimately he clashed with the whole gang against the Punisher. Arnie (Earth-7642) Arnie was a bartender at the Black Swan Cafe. He kicked out a beggar from the bar once Rico, a patron, brought him to Arnie's attention.DC Special Series #27 Assad (Earth-7642) Colonel Assad was an officer of the Numidian Army involved in the Super-Soldier program. When Team X and Team 7 infiltrated the facility, Assad was killed by John Wraith. Bartlett, Jr. (Earth-7642) Bartlett was present during the escape of Gen¹³ from the headquarters of I/O. He was subsequently fired as squadron leader. Bartlett's father hired Glider to assist his son with taking revenge on Gen¹³, but when Bartlett threatened a school of children including the daughter of Glider, she had an about-face and killed Bartlett and his team. Bartlett, Sr. (Earth-7642) Bartlett, Sr. hired Glider to assist his son with taking revenge on Gen¹³. Baubier (Earth-7642) Beaubier was a Frenchman who meets Logan in 1942 and lost against him in a drinking contest . Benny (Earth-7642) Benny was an informant of Robin. He, falsely, told Robin that Intergang planned to rob S.T.A.R. Laboratories. Binky (Earth-7642) Binky was a member of the rival gang of Red Fever who kidnapped Archie Andrews thinking he was their rival criminal due to their resemblance, and together with the other gang members came up against with the Punisher. Bob (Earth-7642) Bob was a security guard at the Federal Maximum-X Security Penitentiary. He monitored the cells of Lex Luthor and Otto Octavius and was remotely incapacitated by Luthor during the duo's escape. Bobbie (Earth-7642) Bobbie took his date to a scary movie. They were manipulated by the Shaper of the Worlds and the monsters in the movie attacked them.DC Special Series #27 Buzzy (Earth-7642) Buzzy was a member of the rival gang of Red Fever who kidnapped Archie Andrews thinking he was their rival criminal due to their resemblance, and together with the other gang members came up against with the Punisher. Carson (Earth-7642) Professor Carson was a scientist who worked at a Midwestern University who invented the Triangulating Seismograph that was able to predict earthquakes before they occured . Cindy (Earth-7642) Cindy was a Empire State University classmate of Peter Parker whom he asked on a date. She rejected him when he said he couldn't afford to pay for the date she desired. Cone (Earth-7642) Cone was the lawyer of Heather Hite and her handler as Glider. Cone handled the dispute between Heather and her ex-husband Paul for the sole custody of their daughter Alissa. Creddick (Earth-7642) When tracking Craddick on the roofs of Metropolis, a cop named Murray was frightened to the sudden appearance of Spider-Man falling and remaining hanging on the edge of the roof and only the prompt intervention of Murray's partner Jack saved him the life. The other policemen decided that the fall of Murray had been caused deliberately by Spider-Man thinking he was an accomplice of Creddick and then turned their attention on the hero giving the possibility to Creddick to escape but he was still the same captured from a police helicopter that threw on him a net trapping him. Curtis (Earth-7642) Vinnie and Curtis were two criminals who try to rob a woman in an alley but thanks to the intervention of Spider-Man the woman was rescued and the two petty criminals were easily defeated and captured. Eddison (Earth-7642) Eddison was one of the henchmen hired by The Cabal. He was at Pike's base when Hawkins unexpectedly returned. Elmo (Earth-7642) Elmo was a member of The Joker's gang. He aided in the theft of the Gamma-Gun.DC Special Series #27 Ernie (Earth-7642) Ernie was a member of the rival gang of Red Fever who he got the tip from Scooter that Red Fever was in Riverdale and he gathered all the gang who ultimately clashed with against the Punisher. Estelle (Earth-7642) Estelle was a beautiful French girl and was a regular customer of the bar where in 1942 Logan won a drinking contest against Baubier . Hans (Earth-7642) Hans was a soldier in the Latverian Army.He and a squad of other soldiers were sent to capture Wonder Woman and transport her to Omega One. Harry (Earth-7642) Harry and his partner, Vince, were on the run from the cops. During their getaway, their car's engine was stolen by Kid Flash, causing them to be arrested. Hawkins (Earth-7642) Hawkins was one of the henchmen hired by The Cabal and accompanied Pike to attack PSI Tech Labs. He was beaten within an inch of his life by Venom. He was later taken into NYPD custody. The next day, he was released from custody. This was actually a Department PSI plot to lead them to Pike. While Hawkins figured he was being played, he still went to Pike's hideout, assuming he was covering his tracks. He wasn't successful; however, as Backlash and Spider-Man had followed him. Hazel (Earth-7642) Hazel was the cleaning lady of the hotel where they were staying the Gen 13 . Hooper (Earth-7642) Agent Hooper of Department PSI picked up Colonel Marc Slayton from John F. Kennedy International Airport and took him to PSI Tech Labs. While they were investigating a second crime Pike and Venom, those who broke into PSI Tech Labs, took part in, Ben Reilly prevented a remnant of the Venom Symbiote from bonding to Slayton. He quickly left and Hooper wanted to catch him, but was stopped by Slayton. Later, Hooper led the search for Pike, Spider-Man, Venom, but regrettably told Slayton that all they could find was a teared portion of Spider-Man's Suit. Jack (Earth-7642) When tracking Creddick on the roofs of Metropolis, Jack's partner Murray was startled to the sudden appearance of Spider-Man falling and remaining hanging on the edge of the roof and only the prompt intervention of Jack saved the life of Murray. Jackson (Earth-7642) Jackson was a Wayne Enterprises working on the Super-Tanker. He was always uneasy at work, as his superior was Bruce Banner.DC Special Series #27 James (Earth-7642) James was one of the owners of a technology supply warehouse in Brooklyn which was sadistically murdered by Mr. Hyde and Two-Face to appropriate of specific electronic chips. Jenny (Earth-7642) Jenny and her twin sister Ally were the daughters of James, a technology supply warehouse owner, whose pictures were in his wallet and to which Mr. Hyde said he could go to find them just to scare James before killing him. Joey (Earth-7642) Joey was a member of Wayne Enterprises' Neural Net Team. Like the rest of his team, he was killed by Two-Face. Kennie (Earth-7642) Kennie was a member of The Joker's gang. He said that he believed Joker was only working with the Shaper of Worlds was because he was afraid of him. Joker overheard and killed Kennie in retaliation.DC Special Series #27 Kindhurst (Earth-7642) Herr Kindhurst was a scientist who collaborated with the Nazis to discover the secrets of the Lazarus Scroll . Mick (Earth-7642) Mick was a friend of Rico and a fellow patron of Black Swan Cafe.DC Special Series #27 Morty (Earth-7642) Morty was a punk living in Gotham City. He convinced his friend to mug a man sleeping in an alleyway only for the man to be Hulk. He was about to beat up the duo, but the arrival of Batman and The Joker caused him to turn his attention from them, allowing them to escape.DC Special Series #27 Murray (Earth-7642) When tracking the criminal Creddick on the roofs of Metropolis, Murray was startled to the sudden appearance of Spider-Man falling and remaining hanging on the edge of the roof and only the prompt intervention of his partner Jack saved the life of Murray. Nathan (Earth-7642) Nathan was a baby who was rescued by Spider-Man after Pike had launched the stroller where Nathan was in it against a bus that arrived and so to lose himself in the heat. Nick (Earth-7642) Nick was a helicopter pilot for the Daily Planet. He flew Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Ray to and from Glendale where the Hulk had recently rampaged through. . O'Shaunessy (Earth-7642) Father O'Shaunessy was the Catholic priest of the Shrine of St. Jude and was present at the awakening of Ana Ishikawa as a result of her possession by the devil Oni-Makoto and handed her the Makoto medallion . Pinky (Earth-7642) Pinky was a former associate of Red Fever before going straight. One day he was called Mel, who asked for his help in setting up shop in Riverdale, but he declined. He was later confronted by the Punisher and he told him about the call. Ray (Earth-7642) Ray was a cameraman working for Daily Planet. He accompanied Clark Kent and Lois Lane to and Glendale, where he recorded the wreckage caused by the Hulk. Rico (Earth-7642) Rico was planning a bank heist with The Joker, but The Joker ditched him and the heist never came to fruition.DC Special Series #27 Scooter (Earth-7642) While he was working for Josie and the Pussycats, Scooter noticed the presence of Red Fever in the ballroom where the band was playing and immediately made a tip to Ernie, a member of the rival gang of Red Fever, in exchange for a fee. Sidney (Earth-7642) Sidney was a criminal operating in Gotham City and a member of Stoogie's gang. After he and the gang committed a robbery, Batman broke into their hideout, and Sidney inadvertently outed himself and his gang, leading to Batman arresting them.DC Special Series #27 Skart (Earth-7642) Professor Skart was a teacher at Columbia University. He hosted a debate every semester. Sue (Earth-7642) Sue and her husband Todd were the owners of a cyber cafe that was assaulted by Mr. Hyde and Two-Face. The two owners and all of their customers were rescued by the intervention of Daredevil and Batman. Stoogie (Earth-7642) Stoogie was a criminal operating in Gotham City, frequently caught by Batman. After he and his gang committed a robbery, Batman broke into their hideout, and Stoogie inadvertently outed himself and his gang, leading to Batman arresting them.DC Special Series #27 Professor Stern (Earth-7642) Stern was a professor at Empire State University. He was the teacher of Cindy and Peter Parker. Councilman Thorne (Earth-7642) Thorne was New York councilman. Todd (Earth-7642) Todd and his wife Sue were the owners of a cyber cafe that was assaulted by Mr. Hyde and Two-Face. The two owners and all of their customers were rescued by the intervention of Daredevil and Batman. Tom (Earth-7642) Tom was about to be reprimanded by a policeman about not to drink on the street when suddenly appeared before him a giant extradimensional monster . Vince (Earth-7642) Vince and his partner, Harry, were on the run from the cops. During their getaway, their car's engine was stolen by Kid Flash, causing them to be arrested. Vinnie (Earth-7642) Vinnie and Curtis were two criminals who try to rob a woman in an alley but thanks to the intervention of Spider-Man the woman was rescued and the two petty criminals were easily defeated and captured. Vinny (Earth-7642) Vinny was the owner of a bar in Brooklyn and was threatened by Jackie Estacado for being late with the payment of mafia protection . Westwood (Earth-7642) Agent Westwood of Department PSI picked up Agent Reed from John F. Kennedy International Airport and took her to Albright Cemetery. While there, he was ambushed and knocked out by Venom. Willie (Earth-7642) Willie was a member of the rival gang of Red Fever who was called by Ernie after he got the tip from Scooter that Red Fever was in Riverdale and ultimately he clashed with the whole gang against the Punisher. | Notes = | Trivia = * This world was formally listed as Crossover-Earth in the ICG Crisis on Infinite Earths Official Index and The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Index both of which became sources for the second volume of the Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition making them completely canonal to DC's Pre-Crisis multiverse. | Links = }} Marvel Transformers Crossovers